Left Behind
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: Whenthe seniors of Domino High go on a feild trip, Kaiba and Joey get left behind! After being missing after a few days, eveyone thinks their dead! You have to read to see if they survive
1. Default Chapter

Left Behind

"Alright students! Pile onto the bus now! And Hurry! We don't want to be late for our field trip !" the teacher shouted as the seniors of Domino high herded inside the buses.

The seats were almost immediately filled. 

"_Oh great! I have to sit next to Kaiba!" _Joey thought to himself as he looked the one vacant seat on the whole bus. 

" What the hell are you doing Monkey-boy?" Kaiba said as he turned on his laptop. 

"I'm sittin' down! Got a problem with that?!" Joey

shouted as he plopped down beside him. 

" Whatever. Just don't bother me. I'm trying to look at my stocks." 

"Don't worry…" 

It seemed as though couldn't go on any slower. Joey was extremely bored, and went to the last resort to amuse himself. 

" Oh…………. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Oh I know I song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Oh…………" Joey sang quietly. 

Kaiba was soon on the brink of insanity when Joey sang it the sixth time. 

" God, man! Can't you sing anything else?! Rolie Polie Olie! One-hundred bottles of beer on the wall! I don't' care! Just stop singing that Song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed. 

Everyone started staring and sweat dropping as he shrunk behind his laptop. 

" _I think he doesn't like that song…"_ Joey thought to himself. 

Another hour went by until the students finally reached their destination. Joey immediately went off with Yugi and the others, while Kaiba kept to himself. 

( after hours of touring, shopping and other stuff.) 

" Would you hurry up, Wheeler?! I have to use the bathroom to you know!!!" Kaiba shouted from behind the bathroom door. 

" Keep your shirt on! I'm working on it!" Joey shouted back at him. 

Little did they know…………

" Okay! Is everyone on the bus? Yep! Let's go!" The teacher yelled. 

**********************************************

" Finally… I thought I'd never get in their…" Kaiba said as Joey finally got out of the bathroom. 

Joey went outside to get on the bus, but nothing was in the parking lot. 

" K..Kaiba………….." 

" What do you want, monkey-boy? " 

" Where's the bus………?" 

" Oh my god. " 

**********************************************

" Hey Yugi! Have you seen Joey any where? " Tea said . 

" Uh-uh. I guess he and Kaiba are on the other bus." 

" Oh well. I guess we'll see them went we get home." 

*********************************************

" All my stuff is on the bus! How are we supposed to get home? We're gonna die out here? Momma!!!" Joey screamed frantically. 

" Oh get a grip!" Kaiba as he slapped him across the face.

" Thanks. I needed that. But how are we going to get home? I'm hungry." 

" Thank god I brought my cell phone! I can probably call one of my helicopters to came pick us up." 

" Alright! Thank you man!!!" he said as he gave Kaiba a tight hug. 

" Get off of me!!" he said as he pushed Joey off. 

" We've only got a fifty-fifty chance that I'll be able to make contact. In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of no where. " 

" No. We're in front of a gas station in the middle of no where!" 

" Do I have to hurt you?" 

" Just call the stupid chopper!" 

" Excuse me! Are you trying to tell me what to do?" 

" I'm not tryin'! I am! Now call the stinkin' chopper!" 

" Maybe I don't want to!" 

" Alright then! Give it here!" Joey said as he grabbed Kaiba's cell phone. 

" Give it back!" Kaiba said as he grabbed it also. 

They went into a tug-of-war until……

" Uh-oh." JOey said as the phone lay in pieces 

" I… you…… kill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed as he jumped on top of Joey. After Fifteen minutes , they finally got tired of beating each other. 

" Maybe we shouldn't kill each other yet. We may need each other to get back home." 

" you're right. Let's get movin'." Joey said. 

They started to walk down the dusty highway, not knowing how they would ever survive this long journey home.


	2. Mirages

Left Behind

Chapter 2

" So… thirsty…" Joey rasped as he and Kaiba continued to walked down the dusty highway. 

" Need… food……" Kaiba whispered. 

They had been walking for three hours straight, and both of them were exhausted. 

"Oh my god!!! Look Kaiba!!! We're saved!!!!" Joey screamed suddenly. 

" What the hell are you talking about?! I don't see anything…" 

" Girls… in bikinis… selling lemonade!!!! COME TO DADDY!!!!!" 

He tore out running suddenly when…… *smack* Joey had fallen face flat onto the concrete.

" Owwww…" 

" Are you that insane? Those chicks you saw was just a mirage. God, you're a dumb ass!!" 

" But.. But.. They were so hot…" 

" Hence the word mirage.." Kaiba said. 

" Come on, we've got to keep going…" 

**********************************************

" We've been waiting two freakin' hours! Where the hell are they?!" Tristan shouted as he, Tea, Yugi, and Serenity waited in the school parking lot. 

" I'm really worried, you guys. Where could my big brother be?" Serenity said in a worried tone. 

" I say we go look for them! They must have left while we were at that Gas Station. Maybe they're still there! " Yugi suggested. 

" We've got nothing else to lose. Kaiba and Joey may be in trouble!" Tea said. 

They immediately piled into Tristan car and drove off for the gas station in hopes of finding their lost friend and that big jerk. 

********************************************** 

" Whoa…… Is that what I think it is ?" Kaiba said. 

He pointed towards the deep blue sky. 

" See what? I don't see nothing " Joey said in dazed tone. 

" The sky… It looks… all swirly… and.. Colorful… like a … music video…" Kaiba said dreamily. 

" Have you been smoking weed? Cuz I'm gonna be pissed if you didn't share…" Joey said. 

" Hell no! I have a reputation to uphold!" 

" Oh, Okay. But if you ever get some, You better share!" 

" Whatever…" 

**********************************************

" We might as well sleep here for tonight… We've got no where else." Joey said. 

" I can't believe I've been reduced to sleeping on dirt and rocks." Kaiba muttered to himself. 

" Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly excited 'bout this either!" Joey said. 

" Is this what you peasants consider 'roughing it'? " 

" Who you callin' peasant, boy!" 

" Never mind…" 

" Here.. Think of this as supper.." Joey said as he spilt a Butterfinger in half and gave one to Kaiba. 

" Thanks. I really appreciate. I know I haven't been exactly very polite and all… so maybe we could start over, you know, since we're kinda stuck together." 

" Your not turning gay, are you?" 

" Don't make me hurt you…"

" I'll take that as a no…" 

" Hey look! Another mirage!" Joey said as he munched on his Butterfinger. 

" It kind of looks like your friends…" 

" Hey it does! Kinda sucks that it's just a mirage." 

" So true. Night, Joey. " 

" Night, Kaiba." 

" How come you and everybody ,except Mokuba, calls me Kaiba?" 

" I dunno. I guess I'm just used to it." 

" I've been with the same graduating class for seven years and it seems like nobody knows my first name!" 

" I know! It's Seto!" Joey said. 

" From now on, You'll be Seto. Okay?" 

" Good. Night, Monkey boy…" 

" Where'd the hell did you come up with monkey boy?" 

  



	3. Diners and Inside Edition

Left Behind

" How long have we been walking?" Joey said as he and Seto continued the dusty highway. 

" About three days, I guess…" Seto said with a sigh. 

" Hey! Look, It's building!" Seto shouted suddenly.

The boys started running like the wind towards the building praying with all their might that it wasn't a mirage. 

" Oh my god! It's a diner!!!! We're saved! Quick, How much money do we have?" Joey shouted excitedly. 

" We're not exactly saved, dumb ass, we just finally get to have a decent meal. And I have about $900 dollars , what about you?" Seto said. 

" Umm… I've got $20... You know, it's nice to be lost with a billionaire!" Joey said as he stepped into the diner. 

" I'm sure it is…… Now let's get some food, I'm starving!!!!" Kaiba said as he rolled his eyes. 

" Welcome to Betsy's, can I take ya'll's order?" A waitress said with a thick country accent. She reminded Joey of Mai except this woman had about four different face earrings and bubblegum pink hair. 

" Umm… I'll have the ……… southern grace special? What exactly is that?" Seto said in a confused tone. 

" Ham Hocks, grits, and cornbread. Is that what you're eating, darlin'?" she said impatiently. 

" I'll just have the steak with potatoes." 

" What about, you sweet ass?" she said with a flirtatious wink. 

" Ummmm……… I'll have the same thing…" Joey said as he started to sweet. 

" I'll be right back… Don't you go away……" she whispered to Joey. 

" I'm not sure if I like her or not….." Joey said as he leaned back. 

" I don't see why YOU wouldn't, dar-lin'" He said. 

" Let's just watch TV, I got enough problems without women fighting over me." Joey said. 

" Your watching Inside Edition with Debra Norville!" A deep voice said. 

" Hi everyone! I'm Debra Norville. Today's headline is among one of our sadder tragedies. Victoria Reconea has the story." A perky blond said. 

" On May 14, 1998, the seniors of Domino High school left on a trip to a private island off the coast of Georgia. Among them were teen billionaire Seto Kaiba and duelist Joey Wheeler. When the bus pulled off to go back to Domino City, their teacher, Frederick Alveoli, failed to check that every student was on board and left the two boys behind. This small gas station was the last place where Joey and Seto were seen." a tall chinese woman said. 

" After three days, investigators have found the boys bodies in a forest in the side. The cause of death is unknown. " 

" Oh my god!!! Everyone thinks we're dead!!!" Joey shouted. 

" Don't say that so loud, people will think you're insane!" Kaiba whispered. 

" Later on, in today's show we'll show you a private interview we had with the boys younger siblings. " Debra said as a commercial appeared. 

" What are we supposed to do? I don't want people to think I'm a ghost!" Joey said frantically. 

" I know, I know, but we have to be rational about. Once we get into some town, someone will probably see us and call the authorities. Then everything will be completely normal again." Seto said calmly. 

" Here's your order sir, and Here's yours, honey buns…" she said. 

"***************************************************** 

" Now Mokuba, what is your reaction to the death of your older brother?" Debra said as the commercial went off. 

" My Brother's not dead. I know it. He and Joey are going to come home safe." Mokuba paused as tears started to roll down his cheecks. 

" Is also true that while your brother is gone that you will be the CEO of Kaiba Corp. ?" 

" Yes. Only members of the Kaiba family can run it. I just hope I can do as good a job as Seto..." 

" Serenity, how will this change your life?" 

" Well, my ispiration is gone. When I had to have eye surgery, Joey encouraged me to be strong. Oh Joey! If your watching this, come home please!!!! I love you so much." 

" Same here, Seto. Please, come home." 

" What brave kids to be going through such a hard time. On a minor note VH1 has agreed to doing biographies of the two boys on their hit show 'Driven'. Up next, a new acne cleansar that can kill zits in under five minutes. We'll have that right after this commercial break." 

" That's insane!!!! Mokuba can't run that company! He's just a kid!! He hasn't had enough training yet!" Kaiba shouted. 

" Amen, Brother!!!" a voice shouted from behind him. 

" Now look who's actin like a maniac?" Joey said with a grin. 

" Shut up!!!!!" 


End file.
